


Reunited

by Nataelex32



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), post s15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataelex32/pseuds/Nataelex32
Summary: Written for @Random-fireworks as a gift.no beta, mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 16





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @Random-fireworks as a gift.  
> no beta, mistakes are my own.

Sam and Dean had a plan to take Chuck down with the help of Amara and a new generation of hunters. Chuck had started a new apocalypse; he brought back every monster that they had taken down. Training the new hunters left them little ‘we time’. Sam would collapse in bed and Dean would sneak in later. Sam finally convinced him to just start the night in his room. Some people muttered a few things when they noticed they went in and out of the same room every night. Dean made it clear to everyone that they either get out or shut up. Despite sleeping together they still never got real-time together. There were so many monsters out there they had to split up and lead one-half of the hunters to cover more ground. They barely had time to talk to each other. It was only when Amara finally became Goddess and Chuck was dead that they finally could reunite.

There was a huge party to celebrate the ultimate victory. Sam and Dean saw each other from across the crowd and fought their way to each other. Once they got within arms reach they stopped and stared at each other in the eyes. The tension built before Sam ran forward and held Dean tightly in his arms.  
“I missed you” Dean whispered into Sam’s ear.  
“I missed you too.”

They made their way out of the crowd and found a quiet spot behind a building. As soon as they were out of sight they were on top of each other. Sam ran his hand under the hem of Dean’s jeans, but Dean stopped him. “No Sammy wait.”  
Sam looked at his brother like really Dean? As Dean intertwined their fingers and started guiding Sam off in a different direction. He led Sam for what felt like a mile. Dean turned a corner to a spot where Baby was safely parked. Dean stopped glanced at her. “Now little brother where were we?” He whispered their kissing became heated and passionate almost immediately. Dean walked backward until his back hit the black metal. They were both hard when Sam rolled his hips into Deans. They both mooned at the contact. Dean stated feeling for the door handle.

The back seat was bigger than it looked and they always somehow made it work. Their clothes hit the floor and their body’s coiled. They paused for a moment a thousand words communicated in-between them, without actually speaking. Sam pushed in and they started making love slow and sweet, it wasn’t sex as much as their love flowing into each other. They held on as long as they could, then both came together,  
They snuggled together in the afterglow after they both left sloppy kisses all over every inch of skin they could reach in the small space.


End file.
